iAlmost died
by MitchelMusso12
Summary: When Carly gets hit by a truck, will she survive...stay tuned


_Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly_

Chapter 1:

'Sam, Freddie? are you guys coming to the groovy smoothie or what?' Carly asked her best friends.  
>'Oh yeah, SPENCER! do you want a blueberry burst smoothie' freddie shouts to carly's older brother.<br>'Yeah that would be good' Spencer replies.

Sam, Freddie and Carly all head over to the groovie smoothie to get their favourite berry blasts and spencer's blueberry burst.  
>Whilst Sam goes up to the counter Freddie ans Carly sit whispering to each other.<p>

'When can we tell her about us Carly?' Fredie asks.  
>'Soon i promise' Carly reassures Freddie.<p>

Sam walks over quietly listening in to their conversation 'GUYS! yous are dating and you wouldn't tell me! Why not?, you know what, it doesn't matter, here have you stupid smoothies' Sam rages.  
>'Sam! No sam... it's not like that!' Carly shouts after her runnaway friend.<p>

Carly runs off after Sam who is crossing the street.  
>As Freddie runs outside of the Groovy Smoothie and Carly is in the middle of the road shouting Sam Freddie sees a Removal van approaching Carly.<br>'CARLY! CARLY! GET OFF THE ROAD! Freddie frantically shouts trying to help the damsell in distress.

Umfortunately it was too late and the truck hit Carly at quite a speed knocking her over and out.  
>'Carly!' Sam shouts as she turns around to see her best friend get hit at such a force by something so big.<p>

Freddie runs over to Carly hoping and praying she will be fine.  
>'SOMEONE! CALL AN AMBULANE! PLEEEEASE!' Freddie screams at the top of his lungs as a crowd begins to gather.<br>'Sir, calm down, everything will be okayy, an ambulance is on it's way' A member of the public reassures him.  
>'Happy now? Look what you did Sam! You just had to go looking for attention didn't you!' Freddie shouts abuse at Sam.<br>'Freddie i didn't know she was going to get hit, i just didn't understand why you's would'nt tell me about yous' Sam pleades innocent.  
>'We didn't tell you because we knew you would tease us and do everything to split us up' Freddie shouts furiously.<br>Sirens can be heard in the distance getting louder and louder by the second as the ambulance approaches the scene.

**_[Few hours later]_**

As Carly lay in the hospital bed attached to life support and loads of wires, Freddie and Spencer were having a chat about what happened.  
>Sam was no-where to be seen, she fled the scene as she heard the ambulance coming nearing.<br>'What's the doctor said spencer? Is she gonna make it?' Freddie worries.  
>Spencer bites his lip 'The doctor told us not too get our hopes up Freddie, we just gotta hope for the best'.<br>Freddie's eyes go red and start to swell up 'This can't be happening, not too our Carly, the one who cares for others and always follows the rules, she's an angel, sha can't leave me behind'.  
>Sam walks through the hospital doors carrying guilt in her face and a bunch of flowers.<p>

'Listen Spencer i'm realy sorry i know it's all my fault'. Sam pleades guilty.  
>'Sam it's just one of those things, it could of been anyone, no-one is to blame, Carly was just in the wrong place at the wrong time'. Spencer calmly says.<br>'Okayy guys lets go get some rest, we've been through enough for the day, we will come see her tommorrow' Spencers tells Freddie and Sam as he gets up to leave.  
>'Spencer, im not leaving Carly, i'm staying here until she wakes up' Freddie heroicly says.<br>'Freddie, she could wake up in a week or a month, you can't stay here for ages' Sam tells Freddie trying to convinve him.  
>'I don't care, the least i can do is that, why could i be the one to get hit by that truck!' Freddie cry's covering his eyes.<br>Spencer walks over to Freddie and rubs his shoulder 'You do what you gotta do then Freddie' and Spencer and Sam leave like that leaving Freddie with Carly.  
>Freddie leans over to Carly 'I Love You Carly, please , please, please open them eyes for me again, i can't live without you!' as he leans over and kisses her on the cheek.<br>He closes his eyes and goes to sleep.

**_[Next Morning_]**

'Freddie, wake up' Spencer shakes Freddie anxious to tell him the news.  
>Freddies eyes open slowly as he shrugs his shoulder 'Huh, What is it?' He questions.<br>Spencer smiles 'The Doctor says she's responded to the medication, and surprisingly to your voice' Spencer leans over and gives Freddie a bear hug.  
>Freddie immediately sits up 'WHAT! OMG! thank god, how long till she wakes up?'.<br>'Doc still doesnt know, could be 3-4 days or weeks' Spencer says as his smile fades away.  
>'Oh well until then, im staying right here' Freddie heroicly says...AGAIN.<p>

**_[4 Days later 10pm]_**

Freddie wakes up to someone squeezing his hand.  
>'Carly?' Freddie whispers.<br>Carly squeezes his hand again and very slowly opens her eyes and Freddie once again looks deep into her eyes.  
>'Freddie?, what happened?' Carly whispers back.<br>'You got hit by a removal truck, you've been in a coma for 5 days' Freddie tells carly as tears start to form in his eyes once again, this time happy tears.  
>All of a sudden moniters start going crazy, flashing red lights as Freddie see's Carly's heart monitor beep and go into a straight line (bad news).<br>'CARLY! CARLY, WAKE UP! SOMEONE HELP! Freddie screams as 4 nurses run into the room carrying a defibulator (heart starting euipment).  
>'What's happening?' Freddie cries.<br>'She's gone into shock and we need to get her heart starting again' A nurse kindly tells Freddie whilst placing the defibulator on Carly's chest and shouting 'CLEAR!, SHOCKING 1...2...3!' and just like that Freddie could once again hear the beeping of the heart moniter signally she was back again.

**_[Next day 8am]_**

Carly was bright and perky, sitting chatting to Sam, Spencer and Freddie once again.  
>'You gave us all such a fright, i should of been there to help you Carly' Spencer tells his little sister.<br>'Listen Carly, i'm really sorry, it was all my fault you got hit by that truck' Sam tells her.  
>Carly smiles at that apology as it is very rare Sam apologizes.<br>'Aww, it's fine, i'm just gutted my legs broken and i've got 24 stiches in my head' Carly says rubbing her head where the stiches were placed 'Ouch!' as she removes her hand away from the stiches.  
>'The doctor says you can come home today if you are wanting to' Freddie tells Carly the good news.<br>Carly smiles and nods signalling she definetley wants to go home.

**_[Later at Carly's home]_**

The front door opens and Carly comes in limping being supported by Freddie.  
>He hobbles Carly over to the couch where he lays her down.<br>Spencer is close behind them ' Want anything to drink? Lemonade?' He asks his little sis.  
>'Yehh please spencer' Carly smiles glad she's home.<br>'I'm sooo glad you're okay Carly, Doctor said you responded to my voice, that cheered me up' Freddie smiles leaning in toward his True Love and kisses her gently.  
>'What were you saying to me?' Carly questions Freddie.<br>' I said "'I Love You Carly, please , please, please open them eyes for me again, i can't live without you!" and then i fell asleep at your bedside holding your hand' Freddie smiles kissing Carly once again.  
>Freddie looks up to see Carly crying, he gives a confused look on his face ' Carly? whats wrong? why are you crying?'<br>'It's just i can't believe you said that, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me and i can't believe i almost left you, But...' Carly smiles 'You didn't think i was going to give up to easily did you?' this time she laughs and hugs Freddie tightly never wanting to let go.  
>'Well, i really do love you, do you want me to shout it out the window?' Freddie asks getting up and walking over to the window.<br>he opens the window and shouts at the top of his lungs 'I LOVE CARLY SHAY AND NO-ONE CAN STOP ME LOVING HER!'  
>Carly laughs as Freddie turns round and walks over to Carly giving her a thid kiss.<br>The door opens and in walks Sam smiling.  
>Carly and Freddie both look up.<br>'Come here you' Carly says gesturing Sam to come over.  
>Sam walks over and then the 3 of them share a group hug.<br>'Heeeeeeeeeey! ... I wanna hug too!' Spencer says jumping over the couch as Freddie,Carly and Sam all turn round smiling and opening the friendship circle for Spencer.  
>The three of them let go 2 minutes later and start laughing and cheering.<p>

**_THE END!_**  
><strong><em>hope you liked it, im new to the stories, please review (all critisicm tooken on-board) :D<em>**


End file.
